


Body Swap

by Burgie, SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Collab, F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: A collab between me and Burgie. Ydris accidentally swaps Jack and Zelda's bodies.





	Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> All the "--" are to separate Burgie's parts from mine. I wrote Jack and Ydris, and Burgie wrote Zelda and Justin.

__

In the usually quiet little plateau to the north of Moorland, there was a frantic muttering and whispering and grunting. The wagon's windows were alight with the burning of candles that had no heat to them, and the magician was waving his hands over glittering books and scrap pieces of paper. His eyes burned with having stayed awake for almost a week, framed with heavy dark bags that looked as though he had suffered a particularly bad knock to the face. His mouth was dry as he added the final dash of magic, and crossed his fingers as his sight went dark for a second.  
Suddenly, there was a flash and he saw the dark wisps of thought, colour faded and muted with a heavy mood that hung over his chosen subject. He was certain that Jack would not feel anything, but he couldn't be sure. And then suddenly, he was back to himself, staring at his trembling hands. 'I did it!' he cried, jumping to his feet, before promptly flopping down on the bed, asleep before he had even hit the mattress.

\--

Zelda wasn’t aware of anything different when she woke up. She did feel a little odd, but she just put it down to the early morning. Rather than heading for the coffee pot like most reasonable, normal people, though (Zelda had it on good authority that Louisa downed at least two coffees before setting foot outside of a morning), Zelda headed for her stables. After all, when it came to waking up, there was nothing better than the brisk morning breeze whipped up by a ride with her favourite horse.

“This isn’t my stable,” said Zelda as soon as she entered her stable and didn’t see Phantom there waiting for her. Instead, she saw Dale. And Sportahorse. And Rusty.

“You’re not Jack,” said Dale. “Though you look like him. I suspect Ydris is behind this.”

“Wha?” Zelda looked down at her body. “Oh.” Sure enough, it was not her slim, womanly body that Zelda saw. It was Jack’s.

“If you’re here, where is Jack?” asked Knight.

“I don’t know,” said Zelda. “I’ll call him.” Without thinking, she took out her phone and dialled Jack’s number.

“That’s Jack’s phone,” said Oreo.

“Oh,” said Zelda, ending the call and putting Jack’s phone away. “Right. Forgot. Do you know where he’d be, then?”

“Well, where were you last night?” asked Dale.

“Umm… Moorland, I think,” said Zelda. “Sportahorse, you wanna come with me to find your rider?”

“I would love to,” said Sportahorse. Zelda grabbed the tack from the tack room and opened the door to Sport and Robbie’s stall. With one last nuzzle to his mate, Sportahorse walked out of the stall and patiently waited while Zelda tacked him up. Then, they were off on a grand adventure to find Jack.

\--

Jack felt very light-headed and very dizzy as he opened his eyes. He groaned and felt like he had been plunged through a washing machine. And then he paused. Something was off... very off. He looked down at himself and felt as though he had been transported back about ten years. Before his binder, and his hormone injections. He gritted his teeth and rolled out of bed. Okay... he could cope with this... how did you put on a bra again?  
After about an hour of struggling, he finally managed to make himself look at least a little presentable. He wandered outside, hating everything. Several people waved at him and tried to talk to him, and he just cringed and smiled awkwardly back. And then his blood ran cold as he heard a very familiar voice call out to him.  
'Z!' Justin cried, running up to who he thought was his girlfriend.  
'Hey, Justin,' Jack called back.  
The young man embraced him and pressed a kiss to his temple. Jack hugged him back, but felt distinctly uncomfortable about it. Justin pulled away. 'Is something wrong?' he asked.  
Jack hummed for a moment. How the fuck was he going to get out of this? 'Yeah, I'm okay, don't worry, hon,' he replied, 'just tired, you know?'  
'Oh, okay,' Justin said, still sounding concerned.  
There was a silence for a moment.  
'I might go and find Z- I mean, Jack,' Jack said, quickly correcting his mistake and hoping that the rather slow Justin didn't pick up on it.  
'Uh, sure...' the Moorland boy said, 'I'll see you later then.'  
Jack disappeared into Zelda's stable and breathed a sigh of relief. 'Can Z talk to her horses at all?' he asked aloud.  
'Yes, she can,' Phantom whinnied from his stall, poking his head over the door and sniffing at the newcomer. 'Hello, Jack.'  
'Oh, hey, Phantom,' he said, patting the black Friesian's nose.  
A multitude of whinnies and neighs of greeting came from various stalls, such as Orion, Siren, and Jewel. Jack went and patted each of their noses, taking an extra minute with Jewel because he still was not over how beautiful she was. 'Right, any of you know where Z would be?'  
Phantom was fiddling with the stable lock, managing to pull the bar back from its hatch and the door swung open; the Friesian stepped out and snorted. 'Only one way to find out,' he said, turning his side to Jack so that he could swing himself up onto the bare back of the horse.

\--

As she rode along the road heading to Moorland, Zelda tried to get into character.

“Alright, think like Jack,” she said. “Ooh, I’m all brooding and dark thoughts. Everyone on Jorvik sucks except Ydris and Zelda, who are both great. Ydris is the greatest and I love him with all my heart. Fuck, shit, piss.”

“Language,” Sportahorse chided.

“Hey, if I look like Jack, I’ve gotta act like him too,” said Zelda. “So people don’t get suspicious.”

“Still, there’s no need for such language,” said Sportahorse, pinning his ears.

“C’mon, surely you must be used to it with Jack,” said Zelda.

“He usually just leaves me with Robbie,” said Sport.

“I hope he’s dealing with this okay,” said Zelda. She knew how dark her friend’s moods could get. “Maybe I should’ve brought Dale.”

“No!” said Sport. “I’m sorry I complained, I won’t do it again.”

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” said Zelda. “It’s just that if I was in Jack’s position, which I kind of am, I’d want my soul horse with me.”

“Oh,” said Sport, calming down. “Well, that makes sense. Once we find him, you can take Jack to Dale if you want.”

“I probably will,” said Zelda. “Too bad Dale can’t get out himself like Phantom can.”

“What can’t I do now?” asked Dale, slowing to a trot as he caught up with the other Lipizanner and his rider.

“Well, that makes things a bit easier,” said Zelda. “Sport, if I change to Dale, can I trust you to go straight back to the stable and your mate?”

“No,” said Dale with an amused snort. “He will go back, but only after he’s had a decent run around the island.”

“Sport, I thought you were supposed to be the good guy,” said Zelda, petting his neck. “Are you picking up bad habits from your mate?”

“Rob says that it’s okay to break the rules sometimes,” said Sport, sounding embarrassed.

“Well, anyway, I’ll take you back to the stable after I find Jack,” said Zelda.

“Maybe we should check Epona or Golden Hills,” said Sport, looking towards those places. Zelda laughed.

“Oh no you don’t, you naughty boy,” said Zelda, rubbing between his ears. “I know where I was last night.”

As she entered Moorland, Zelda had to fight the urge to say hi to everyone. It felt so strange to just ignore them and act all grumpy. But at least brightening up when she saw Jack (or herself in this instance) was completely in-character. Even if Jack-Zelda did look very uncomfortable.

“Jack?” asked Zelda once she was a little closer to him. Jack nodded, and Zelda sighed with relief. At least finding him had been easy. Now to figure out just what had happened, and how to fix it.

\--

Jack was ready to cry; he was sitting behind a bush, leaning on Phantom's shoulder - the horse had lay down next to the distressed man. There were too many people around, too many who wanted to say hello and chat, he had managed to brush some of them off and make excuses but some were persistent. But then when he saw a flash of white trotting briskly in front of an older and wiser dapple grey Lipizzaner. And on top of the grey horse was Zelda... or himself... He was thankful that Z had thought to put on his binder.  
Phantom nickered to the others and Sportahorse crashed through the bushes, the tack jingling, and thrust his nose into Jack's torso. Rumbling whinnies came from his throat and he nudged at his pockets, looking for treats that Zelda may have left in her pockets. Jack laughed and hugged the large head.  
Dale came through the bushes a little more carefully, picking his way through the undergrowth and nuzzling at Jack's cheek. Jack smiled gratefully and hugged Dale too. It was much nicer to have three warm horses around him instead of just the two.  
Jack looked over at Z, who was cuddling Phantom. 'Thanks, Z,' he said, 'now what the hell are we gonna do about... this?' He gestured between them.

\--

Zelda had to smile at seeing Jack reuniting with his beloved horses. He’d looked so down when she’d first seen him, but now he looked almost happy. She was pretty sure that his newfound happiness was mostly because of the horses, but she didn’t mind. She dismounted Sportahorse, deciding to let Jack hug his horses without having to worry about her getting tangled.

“I think we should go ask Ydris if he knows what’s going on,” said Zelda.

“Ydris would never-“ Jack began, but Zelda held up a hand to stop him.

“I’m not saying he did it on purpose,” said Zelda. “It’s just that… well, sometimes even the most skilled magician can get something wrong. And it’s better to rule him out before we go thinking that it was something more nefarious.” Jack still looked uncertain, but he nodded.

“Zelda, can you hear me?” asked a familiar voice, and Zelda felt happiness flood through her.

“Yes, I hear you,” said Zelda, hugging her horse’s neck. At least Phantom could still understand her, though that wasn’t too surprising- he often got out of the stable and went to find Jack, so Jack’s horses had probably taught Phantom how to speak to his rider. Or however that worked.

“This is very confusing,” said Phantom. “You’re riding me, but you’re also not riding me.”

“You think you’re confused?” asked Zelda with a laugh. “Try actually being in your best friend’s body. I even put a binder on this morning, which I’ve never had to do before.” Dale had suggested it before she’d left the stable with Sport, saying that if this could be reversed, Jack would feel more comfortable. And besides, it would be better for Jack to see himself like this.

“Um, why are you talking to your horse?” asked one of the snooty Bobcatz. Zelda didn’t have to try at all to be angry at her.

“Oh, fuck off, can’t a guy talk to his horse in peace?” asked Zelda.

“Gee, okay, sorry,” said the girl, and rode off looking at Zelda like she was a piece of manure. Zelda gave her a one-fingered salute, and turned to look at Jack when she heard him chuckle.

“C’mon,” said Zelda, smiling at him. “Let’s go see your boyfriend, he’ll cheer you up and hopefully be able to explain this.”

Fortunately, the two of them rode each other’s horses often enough that nobody was confused to see Zelda riding Dale and Jack riding Phantom on the way up to Nilmer’s Highland. Despite all the strangeness, Zelda felt a lot more like herself with Phantom under her. She hoped that Jack felt the same with Dale.

\--  
Jack did indeed feel so much better on Dale, although the female thing didn't get any better. He was trying to reason Sportahorse into going straight back home, but the white Lipizzaner wasn't having any of it and wanted to stay outside. Jack finally gave up as they wandered up the incline to the wagon.

Ydris smiled and approached Zelda. 'Hello, love,' he said.

'No, no,' Jack piped up, 'that's Zelda in my body, and I'm Jack in her body.'

Ydris blinked. 'But...' he trailed off and thought for a moment.

'We thought that you might know what had happened,' Jack said.

The wizard pursed his lips. 'Hold on...' he said, and disappeared back into his wagon.

\--

Zelda was glad that Jack had stepped in before things had gotten too awkward. She hoped that Justin hadn’t tried to be affectionate with her this morning, but at least she hadn’t stayed the night with him. That would have made things just a little too awkward, and she blushed as she thought about it. As soon as she was back in her body, Zelda vowed that she’d search out Justin and give him a big kiss first thing.

“So, how are you holding up?” asked Zelda. It was a stupid question, she knew, but she’d learned from earlier experience with Jack that it was better to get any bad feelings out there, rather than keep them bottled up. Sure, Jack looked better, but she could only imagine what was going on inside that head of his.

\--

Jack twitched in agitation. 'Oh yeah,' he said sarcastically, 'I'm doing just fine.' He waved a hand at Zelda's body that he was in. 'I mean, what trans guy wouldn't want to be in a girl's body again, ya know?'

He hated snapping at Z like he had, but he really couldn't help himself.

\--

“Sorry,” said Zelda, cringing away from her friend’s anger. “That was a pretty stupid question, huh? I’ve only had to be grumpier than usual and get used to your body, but you…” She cast her eyes down and sighed. “I really hope your boyfriend can fix this.” She couldn’t imagine how hard it must be for Jack, to go against his very identity and respond to female pronouns, to pretend to be female. Zelda ran her fingers through Phantom’s curly mane, her horse pressing against her to comfort her.

\--

Jack winced. 'Sorry, Z,' he said, apologetically, 'it just hasn't been a brilliant day.'  
Ydris popped his head out of the window of his wagon. 'Come on in here, both of you,' he said, waving them over.  
Jack wandered into the wagon, used to the tight squeeze from the numerous times he and the wizard had had to squeeze in there. The magician had his hands over some sort of glowing book and his gloves were off. Jack looked at the book with narrowed eyes. 'What is this all about?' he asked.  
'I was working on a spell that could let you look into other's minds,' Ydris explained, 'that was why I was barely around when you came to see me,' he added apologetically.  
Jack nodded. 'Okay, but what does that have to do with me and Z?' he asked.  
'Well, something must have gone wrong,' the magician explained, 'I'm not entirely sure what, but I will continue to look into it, however I believe that, when I tested the spell out of you, you must have been thinking of Zelda at the time, so I suppose it must have swapped your bodies around.'  
Jack nodded. He looked at Zelda as if she had anything to say, although she looked just as confused as he felt. 'What do we have to do?' he asked, turning back to Ydris.  
'Join hands,' he said, 'and I'll do some... wizard-y mumbo-jumbo that I doubt you would understand.'  
Jack grabbed Zelda's hand, smirking at her. 'Ha, gay,' he remarked at their joined hands. It was a joke between them from the time that they had sneaked into the Mountain of Jor.  
Ydris rolled his eyes, and held the book in one hand and his other hand over their joined hands. He spoke some other language, his Pandorian eye glowing brightly, seeming to suck the light from the wagon, absorbing the words and spirits and glowing that emanated from the three of them in the small space.  
And then it was all over.  
'Anything?' Ydris asked, snapping the book shut.

\--

Zelda was glad that Jack had made a joke to break the tension. Even the weird glowing and spell part wasn’t so bad, though it did feel strange, as though she was suddenly weightless and then brought back to earth. There was a tickle in her throat, despite the lack of dust, and she coughed.

“Hey, I think that worked,” said Zelda, looking down at herself. At least Jack knew how to dress her, even the bra felt right. She grinned at her best friend, knowing that he’d probably feel a whole lot better now. “At least the spell worked that time.” Though the idea of looking into Jack’s mind was a good one, sometimes she knew that something was going on with him but he refused to say. Maybe Ydris would be able to perform the spell properly at another time. Not right now, though, Zelda was a little wary around any kind of magic. Especially now, after it had gone wrong. She hoped that this wouldn’t have any impact on Jack’s relationship with his boyfriend.

\--

Jack blinked and jerked a little with the feel of the magic as it swapped him and Zelda back around. He looked down at himself and saw the flat chest and, pressing his thigh, the pinch of the bruised area of his hormone injections. He could have cried. He was finally right again.

He wrapped his arms around Zelda and felt the strange desire to laugh. 'Thanks for putting my binder on; you didn't do as badly as I thought you would,' he said.

Then he let her go and almost launched himself at Ydris. 'Thanks for not fucking that bit up,' he said, 'but please don't try that on me and Z again.'

The wizard smiled and squeezed his boyfriend back tightly. 'I won't,' he said, 'I promise.'

\--

“Heh, you’re welcome,” said Zelda, watching the two embrace. It was amazing to see Jack this happy, especially after the day he’d just had. And, once again, Ydris had been the cause of it. Zelda had to smile as she watched the two, even if it did make her think of Justin. Her head was still spinning if she moved too fast, though, and she knew that she’d probably faint if she walked outside. Justin was so close, and yet so far away. She supposed that she could text him, though. But what would she say?

Despite her longing for Justin, though, Zelda hugged her best friend once he finally let go of Ydris. She hated to intrude on their moment, but she really needed a glass of water before she headed out.

“Hey, uh, could I get a glass of water?” asked Zelda. She didn’t know what Jack had been doing in her body to make her so thirsty, but he did have a tendency to sometimes forget about his needs when he was upset like he had been today. Or maybe it was an after-effect of the spell, she wasn’t sure. What she was sure of was that Ydris had better not try that again. She loved him like a father, but if he ever tried that again, she would have some strong words for him.

\--

Ydris smiled at Zelda. 'Of course,' he said as he snapped his fingers, a glass materialising in his palm. 'You should have asked before.' He handed her the glass and then went through the same process again.  
'Drink,' he said firmly to Jack.

'I'm okay, don't worry,' Jack replied. But then, at a stern glare from his boyfriend, he took it and drank. He looked at Z. 'Did you wanna just hang here for a little bit? Just to make sure the spell has worn off,' he asked, 'don't want you fainting on the way back down to Moorland.'

\--

“As long as I’m not intruding,” said Zelda. She took a seat anyway, finding that it greatly helped her shaking legs. She swallowed the water quickly, finding that it helped a little. It was wonderful to look down at her own body again, and to be in her own body. She didn’t know how Jack could wear a binder every day, but she knew that it was much different for him. Leaning back against the back of the seat, she closed her eyes but immediately opened them again when that didn’t help with the spinning. Either Jack wasn’t being effected as strongly, or he just didn’t show it. Or maybe he was so busy with his boyfriend that he just didn’t notice. Zelda stared at a spot on the wagon’s wall, willing the world to stop spinning.

\--

Ydris frowned at Zelda. 'Are you alright, Z?' he asked, sitting down next to her.

'You look very pale,' Jack said, leaning against the counter so as not to crowd his best friend. 'Is it normal to feel so faint after this? Cause I don't feel faint at all.'

The wizard hummed. 'I'm not sure,' he said, 'but could you lay down for me, Z? It'll make things easier if you do pass out.'

\--

“Okay,” said Zelda, not needing any further prompting to lie down on the magician’s bed. Maybe it was just shock or something, or maybe she was panicking like anyone would after having someone just use magic on them. Anyone could do that at any time. And that thought terrified her. “I think I’m just scared. I’ll probably feel better once I calm down a little.” She gave Ydris a shaky smile, hoping that he wouldn’t feel too guilty.

\--

Ydris nodded. 'Alright,' he said, 'I'll get you a cold flannel.'  
He stood up and found that Jack had beat him to it, he took it from his boyfriend with a smile and a word of thanks. He turned and lay it gently on Z's forehead. 'Just try to calm your breathing down, and relax.'

The magician backed off, feeling terrible that he had caused this. 'Don't beat yourself up over it,' Jack said, grabbing his hand.

'But it's my fault,' Ydris began.

'Stop it.'

\--

“Yeah, dad, stop it,” said Zelda. “You made a mistake. Lots of people make mistakes. It’s not like you switched me with a rock, or killed me, or dismembered me, or turned me into atoms.” She took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. “Jack’s right, don’t beat yourself up over this. You two just need to hug it out and maybe test new spells on the Bobcatz first.” She tried to take deep breaths and even out her breathing. She could feel herself slowly calming down. Phantom talking quietly to her in her head also helped, and Zelda smiled and closed her eyes for just a moment.

\--

Ydris smiled. 'Thanks, Z,' he said. It certainly made him feel a lot better, knowing that Zelda didn't blame him for anything.

Jack stretched. 'I might go for a round on Dale for a minute,' he said, 'savour being in my body again.' He reached up and gave Ydris a kiss on the cheek, then ruffled Z's hair gently. 'You be okay, yeah, Z?' he said, and then led the wagon.

\--

Zelda mumbled something sleepily as Jack left, and tried to get comfortable in Ydris’ bed. After the morning she’d just had, she wanted nothing more than to sleep. Preferably with Justin, but he probably couldn’t come up to the wagon. Ydris might not even want him here. But she’d never know if she didn’t ask.

“Hey, dad,” said Zelda, turning to look at him. “Do you think Justin could come up here?” She’d feel a lot better cuddled up to her boyfriend.

\--

Ydris nodded. 'Of course,' he said, 'I'll go and get him from the stables.' He opened the door to the wagon and looked back. 'You'll be okay on your own?'

There was a strange rush of happiness when he was called 'Dad'. It was lovely to be called it affectionately instead of just him and Jack, while there was always a part of him that purred in response, there was a larger part of him that felt an almost parental attachment to Zelda. It was like she had four fathers.

\--

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” said Zelda. “If anything happens, Phantom can go find Jack. He has an inbuilt Jack sensor or something.” She smiled at the magician, then grinned at the thought of Justin being here soon. He might be a little wary about all the magic in the air, but, knowing Justin, he’d be more worried about Zelda. And then he’d fuss over her, as he’d done back when she’d had a simple cold. That thought made her smile and feel all warm inside.

\--

Ydris nodded and made his way down to the stables. He walked past the Bobcats determinedly not looking at them. He walked past the gates and saw Justin fiddling in is phone. He walked up to the young man. 'Um, hi...' he said awkwardly. Without waiting for the other to respond, he hurriedly went on: 'Zelda is up at my wagon and she wanted you to go over.' And with that, he disappeared back to his wagon.

\--

“What? What’s she doing up there?” asked Justin. But Ydris was already gone, so Justin quickly grabbed his horse from the stable, tacked up, and rode up to Nilmer’s Highland where he knew the magician had his wagon. Justin hadn’t really talked to Ydris much, but he knew that Zelda trusted and respected him like he was her own father. Zelda would at least be safe with Ydris. But why had Ydris come to fetch Justin? Why hadn’t Zelda come to get him? Was she hurt? Was she sick? Justin could feel himself panicking as he rode up the road.

“Hey, Justin, where are you going?” asked Loretta, riding up next to him on her light grey Arabian gelding.

“Not now, Loretta, I’m busy,” said Justin. Part of him felt guilty for snapping at her, especially when she stopped quite suddenly, but he was just too worried about Zelda to care about Loretta at the moment.

Justin was a little relieved to see Phantom up at the circus tent, especially with Jack also riding around on his dapple grey lipizanner a little further away. Zelda truly was in good hands, whatever was going on. Justin dismounted after tying his horse near the circus tent, and walked into the magician’s wagon. He’d never been in here before. He’d never had reason to go in here, and at first, he was a little alarmed by all the magic in the air. This was almost like… like being back on the oil rig. Only the magic felt different. Lighter. Less like shadows, and more like colour. Confusion began to cloud Justin’s mind, but then he saw the girl lying on the bed and his mind cleared as he quickly walked over to her.

“Z, are you alright?” asked Justin, seeing the sleeping girl. Zelda opened her eyes and smiled up at him sleepily.

“Hey, Justin,” she said, feeling her heart filling with warmth. He was here. Now she felt more like herself. He sat on the bed and she sat up and hugged him, grateful to just hold him.

“What was going on with you this morning?” asked Justin. “You were acting weird.”

“Oh, just, uh… some weird magic thing,” said Zelda. “You don’t have to worry about it, it’s all sorted now.”

“What?” Justin felt fear claw at his heart. He’d thought that the whole magic thing was behind him now. Zelda’s horse growing wings aside, things had been pretty normal.

“It’s fine,” said Zelda. “I’m fine.”

“Then how come you’re in bed?” asked Justin.

“I just felt a little dizzy after Ydris fixed it,” said Zelda. “You know how I feel about supernatural stuff. It freaks me out. But you know what? I feel so much better now that you’re here.” She smiled at her boyfriend.

“What magic thing, exactly?” asked Justin.

“Jack and I kinda… switched bodies,” said Zelda, blushing. Justin blushed too. “Please tell me you didn’t…”

“I kissed a guy!” said Justin. “Only on the forehead, but still!” Zelda had to laugh.

“Oh my god, THAT’S what you’re worried about?” asked Zelda, laughing. “Typical straight boy.” She hugged him again.

“At least it was only on the forehead,” said Justin. “And I didn’t- ugh.” He shuddered.

“But I’m back to normal now, and that’s all that matters,” said Zelda.

“Okay,” said Justin. “Yeah, you’re right, as long as you’re okay, that’s all that matters.”

“And Ydris promised that he wouldn’t try that again,” said Zelda.

“Good,” said Justin. He kissed her, and Zelda smiled into the kiss before returning it.

The two of them stayed in Ydris’ wagon for a while, until Zelda felt well enough to stand. Justin still wanted to carry her out, but the doorway wasn’t wide enough. When Justin saw Jack outside, though, he felt his cheeks turn red. Zelda giggled, knowing that things would only be awkward now because Justin was just that kind of adorable dork.

“So, um… sorry about this morning,” said Justin, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

\--

Jack looked around at Justin, pulling Dale gently to a stop. 'Oh, Z must have told you what happened then. Yeah, it's fine,' he said with a half-smile, 'I was kinda... freaked out by the whole... girl thing...'

Ydris appeared from around the tent and stood by Dale's head, idly scratching behind the horse's ears. 'I mean... I nearly kissed Zelda in Jack's body, so...' he trailed off with a chuckle.

\--

“Oh my god, and here I was fretting about Zelda. You clearly got the worst of it,” said Justin.

“Yeah, I was just more obviously affected,” said Zelda, squeezing her boyfriend’s hand. “I’m more worried about Jack, too. Though I’m sure that Ydris will shower him with affection once we leave.” She smiled at the magician.

“Thank you for fixing it and looking after her,” said Justin. “I’m sure I don’t have to tell you not to do it again. Not that I could fight you, so it’s kind of an empty threat.”

“You look like a beefcake but you’re a big softy, really,” said Zelda, wrapping her arms around him.

\--

Jack rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, yeah,' he groused, 'you don't need to worry about me.'

Ydris smirked. 'No, I don't think that you could fight me,' he chuckled, 'but no, I won't do it again.'

\--

“Well, someone has to worry about you,” said Zelda. Justin hugged his girlfriend, smiling.

“He’ll be fine,” said Justin. “He has his boyfriend here, after all.”

“And I have mine here now, too,” said Zelda, giving him another kiss.

“Yeah, maybe we should give these two some time alone,” said Justin. “I’m sure you want to be back somewhere normal now.”

“Oh, I see how it is,” said Zelda, grinning. “Guys, we should probably head back down to the stables now. Justin’s uncomfortable.” Justin blushed.

“Sorry to pull you away from your friends,” said Justin.

“It’s fine,” said Z. “I’m sure they don’t mind a little alone time. Do you, guys?” She turned to look at the two of them.

\--

Jack smirked and looked at Ydris knowingly. 'Alone time is always nice, huh?' he said.

The wizard's cheeks warmed and he suppressed a smile. 'Oh, yes, I would agree,' he replied cooly.

The younger man grinned. 'I'll see you a little later, Z,' he said with a wink.

\--

“I’ll leave you two to it, then,” said Zelda. “C’mon, Justin, get your horse and then let’s head back to Moorland. Or we can go for a ride or to the city or the beach, whatever you want to do.”

“Well, what do you want to do?” asked Justin as they left.

“Honestly? I just want to spend time with you,” said Zelda, smiling at him. “You and Phantom, the most important guys in my life. Well, apart from Jack and Ydris and my dads, but you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do,” said Justin, smiling back at her. After everything that had happened, Zelda was just glad to have the love of her life with her.

\--

Jack waved as Zelda left and looked at Ydris with a smirk. 'So what shall we do now?' he asked

Ydris rolled his eyes. 'Oh Jack, I know what you're implying,' he chuckled.

Jack dismounted Dale and stood very close to his taller boyfriend, and wrapped his arms around the wizard's waist. He rested his chin on Ydris' chest and looked up at the boyfriend. 'I am very happy to be back in my normal body,' he said.

Ydris returned Jack's embrace and pressed a kiss to the other's forehead. 'I do too,' he replied.

\--

Down at the Moorland Stables, in the big house, Zelda snuggled just a little closer to Justin. While Jack and Ydris were ‘catching up’ in their own way, all she wanted to do was get lost in a movie with her boyfriend.

“You right there?” asked Justin, smiling at how affectionate she was being.

“Yeah,” said Zelda, looking up at him with a smile. “I’m perfect.”


End file.
